1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor including an intake path to direct external air to an engine, and to a watercraft including the outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
To cool a flywheel magnet generator (hereinafter referred to as “a generator”) attached to a crankshaft of an engine, a method of attaching a fan to a position above a flywheel rotor of the generator has been conventionally known (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-239156).
On the other hand, to ventilate the interior of an engine cover that accommodates the engine, a method of attaching a fan to the crankshaft of the engine has been known (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-138856).
However, in the methods disclosed in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publications Nos. 2004-239156 and 2010-138856, a single fan cannot perform both cooling of the generator and ventilation of the interior of the engine cover.